


your body talks

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Backstory, Crack, M/M, Punk Rock, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: kutner finds something shocking from taub's past.
Relationships: Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub
Kudos: 1





	your body talks

**Author's Note:**

> -sexualizes old men-  
> title from body talks by the struts

kutner had no idea how he managed to find this of all things while searching for high-quality “legal” music files to listen to. deep in the pages of pirated music and malware, was a full-fledged band by the name of The Surgeons. 

on their page was a link to their shitty Geocities website listing their previous works and songs. what kutner absolutely didn't expect to see were pictures of a 20-something taub screaming his lungs out into a mic, his hair wild and curled up into a loose afro. sweat fixed in a permanent line on his forehead. kutner had to zoom in to make sure it was really the same man who fell asleep on the couch five times a week and needed a steady supply of coffee to function. he couldn't stop staring at the tongue piercing, his blood felt hotter than his skin. the little metal ball glinted in the camera flash. smudged lipstick was streaked across taub's lips in a maroon. 

kutner gulped, his mouth bone dry. as he scrolled down the website there were more pictures of the band, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at taub and his black lined eyes and smudged painted lips. in another photo, he was in a wide stance on a stage made of garbage and pieces of plywood. he had a scuffed leather jacket over a ragged-looking striped shirt and a leather skirt that stopped just below the knee and tattered fishnets. taub was flipping the camera off with a wild glint in his grinning eyes, chipped black nail polish on. 

after his mini freakout over taub, he remembered that this was a band and bands sometimes made music. he was excited and skeptical to hear his partner sing, he'd never done much vocal performance aside from singing along to Fleetwood Mac and Alt-J in the car ride to work. the song that was on the free downloads website was titled, Gas Station Organ Transplant. kutner put his headphones in and pressed play.

taub yawned into his fist for the 3rd time since he'd sat down at the clear table, possible patient file in hand. sleep had become a problem in the past few weeks, all he wanted to do was stay up all night and watch kutner play games on his bed, exchanging soft banter when he lost a life and had to redo a level. taub felt… happy, rejuvenated, alive. alas, kutner was evil and could be perfectly fine after only three or so hours of sleep, and taub was the opposite. subsisting on a diet of coffee and sugary snacks was not very healthy, taub. 

"big night, huh?" thirteen said, walking in and settling in the chair adjacent to him.

"you wish," he grumbled. his potential patient of the week had a collapsed lung with no apparent cause and a mysterious bruise on their hand. family history showed no inherited lung disease and the patient didn't smoke. but they always could be lying, that's also possible. 

kutner came bolting through the door, screeching to a halt at the sight of taub, who smiled a little, bewildered. his eyes flickered to thirteen, just as bewildered but shielded behind a mask of indifference.   
"doctor hadley, I need you for a consult," kutner said, voice strangled. thirteen got up and followed him out the door, knowing what a 'consult' meant. usually, it was an excuse to play cool math games with him when he got bored or sharing some twitter thread of people fighting about nonsense. this was neither of those things. 

  
taub knew he was going to have a bad day the second he saw kutner and thirteen walk back into the office with toothy grins pointed directly at him. the two of them surrounded him like piranhas, sitting on either side of him. he was a little creeped out, at how lockstep they were with each other.   
"...what?" taub said to the empty air. kutner glanced at his partner in crime with glee in his eye and produced his phone from his pocket.

and taub saw. 

he was currently becoming the world's first human tomato while kutner was shaking him, giggling hysterically. thirteen took kutner's phone to continue staring at the grainy photos. 

"where did you find these…" tomato man wheezed, embarrassment taking his voice.

"well, I was innocently looking for music to jam to, I didn't know my boyfriend was a handsome punk star," kutner said, making taub blush even harder. 

"you look nice in eyeliner, by the way." thirteen commented. 

as if the universe wanted to personally say fuck you to taub, house limped in the office right on time, for him anyway. he raised an eyebrow at his lackeys, taub looking like he might shrivel up and die is quite normal for a Tuesday. 

before taub could say anything, house spotted kutner's phone with the incriminating pictures still open. he made a snorting laugh noise, examining the pictures thoroughly. 

"taub's midlife crisis is going great it seems," house said, tossing the phone back into kutner's hands.

"I was 21."


End file.
